mconfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Age
The Second Age of MCON occurred on the 16 of January 2012, after extended hiatus following the departure of MCON founder and funder at the time Sudentappaja. The server was picked up by another of the four founders, Hyperjaw, who provided the funds, and SimonHull returned as sole opperator. After the fallout after a player made accusations that the Founders were cheating with their Nations, the Founders were forbidden from starting Nations. Generation SimonHull worked for two months to bring the server up after MCON Beta. The server was essentially overhauled during this process. The website was also overhauled, and a Wiki was added to replace the frquently outdated and incomplete Player Guide. The world was regenerated using the same seed used in the Beta, although because of changes to the Biomes the world had been altered in several places. And unlike the Beta where most of the Player action occurred a few blocks west and south of the Spawn, the Player interaction in The Second Age occured considerably north, and east of the spawn. This meant that most of the areas that remained intact from the Beta were rarely ever explored, or acknowledged. Historic Overview Age 2 started in much the same way that the Beta had. Ikillukid was again the first to found a Nation known as HeroesofOblivion. Without founders starting nations, it was a while before other Players caught up, but soon NOVA emerged. These two Nations emerged as the two powerhouses, like Rohan , and Empire in the Beta. TinaHull once again started a Nation called Avnevedas, but once again never made any waves with it, without taking part in the politics of the server. Avnevedas was mostly forgotten. similarly to the Beta, HeroesofOblivion didn't participate in the Political game as much as many expected. Often quick to retaliate to conflict, they came across as a Nation fearful of being conquered, and often unsure of how to deal with the other Nations. They countered this however by building numerous truely spectacular buildings. Until the end of the second age, no other buildings came close to matching them. NOVA on the other hand was lead by a team of new players. While they didn't start as quickly as HeroesofOblivion, they quickly arose as a Nation worth fearing. Masters of strategy, their actions were often charged with a political motivation. It seemed as though these two Nation were destined for spectacular all out war down the line. But then a new player emerged. Tim_n_steve was a member of Nova for a little while, before splitting off and starting his own Nation, Cylvan. He was easily the most level headed player in the game. A strategist like the rest of his fellow NOVA members, combined with Negotian skills, and the willingness to do what had to be done to succeed. However, his departure from NOVA drew conflict from both HeroesofOblivion and NOVA, and escalated when TheArchitect117, a member of HeroesofOblivion at the time, acted on behalf of both Nations, and declared war on Cylvan. Tim_n_steve quickly retaliated, and utilizing the seasonal weather, flooded and devastated half of the HeroesofOblivion's Nation and killing their members in the process. While the surprise attack was the must sucessful attack in server history, it also sealed his Nation's fate. It wasn't long before both Nations wiped Cylvan out completely. Shortly after his Nations destruction, Tim_n_steve disapered, but vowed to return. Unforunately it wasn't long after these events that the server started becoming unstable. SimonHull, due to increases in his workload, wasn't able to spend enough time on the servers upkeep, and it was deemed that a regeneration of the server world was nessesary. Age 2.5 Age 2.5 is the slang term for the following regen of the server. Due to the issues that plagued it, especially permission issues, the server was rendered unplayable. MCON remained up, but unplayable during this time, before SimonHull revised the server once again for its Third Age.